Naruto Cantabile!
by Haushinka-chan
Summary: Series de one-shots inspirados en canciones - no songfics! -. Ch. 1: Rainy Zurich - Neji x Hinata y otros - no Hyuugacest! -. Resumen adentro!


~ 'Shinka-chan aquí!

Bueno, este fic es una serie de one-shots inspirados en canciones. No los considero song-fics porque no pondré la letra de las canciones. Sólo voy a hacerlo si me parece necesario pero no creo q eso pase seguido.

Las parejas, ratings y géneros de los mismos van a cambiar, aunque la mayoría van a tener a la adorable Hinata como protagonista – no puedo evitar amarla -.

Este es el primer one-shot, basado en la canción de una de mis bandas favoritas: The Fray. Es una canción q AMO!

Pareja: Neji x Hinata (no Hyuugacest!), leve Sai x Hinata, one-sided Naruto x Hinata, y algo de Naruto x Sakura (aunque no apoye esta pareja es necesaria para la historia).

Género: Family/Hurt/Confort

Rated: K+

Advertencias: Utilizo las palabras 'estúpido' e 'idiota'! Jeje, silly me.

Aclaraciones: Neji POV

Resumen: Neji encuentra a su prima llorando varias veces por el mismo motivo: Naruto. Por lo que decide ayudarla con el rubio y aunque las cosas tal vez no salgan cómo ellos lo desean, ambos descubrirán que los lazos amorosos no se limitan al romance.

(Dios, que mal me quedó el resumen! Prometo que es más interesante de lo que suena.)

"Hola" - Diálogo normal.

'_Hola'_ - Pensamientos.

_Hola _- Flashback.

Espero q lo desfruten!

_**Naruto**_** y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**. De lo contrario, Hinata tendría el protagonismo que se merece y Gaara viviría en mi casa en vez de Suna.

**La canción "Rainy Zurich" pertenece a la gran, gran, banda _The Fray_.**

* * *

**_Naruto Cantabile!_  
**

* * *

**Rainy Zurich**

Entró al complejo Hyuuga sonándose los huesos del cuello. El entrenamiento con su equipo lo había debajo exhausto y desgastado, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando tu sensei es Maito Gai y tu compañero es el 'juvenil' Rock Lee. TenTen era la única "normal" del equipo Gai – además de él, claro – y su compañera de desventuras a manos de las bestias verdes de Konoha.

Saludó con su cabeza a algunos miembros de su clan que se cruzó por el camino hacia su casa, pero antes de llegar decidió hacer un pequeño desvío y ver cómo estaba su prima, después de todo, como su protector era su deber saber dónde y cómo se encontraba a cada momento la joven heredera – ocasionalmente 'con quién' era otro interrogante -.

Caminó por los pasillos de madera de la casa del líder del clan hasta llegar a la puerta que buscaba. Estaba a punto de llamar a la peliazul cuando una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos. No conocía la canción pero eso no era lo importante, su prima estaba bien y no era necesario interrumpirla para asegurarse.

Se dio media vuelta y dio un paso hacia el frente, alejándose de la puerta de shoji, pero repentinamente sus pies se clavaron en el suelo. ¿Había escuchado bien? Un sonido proveniente del cuarto de Hinata había causado su detenimiento. Volvió nuevamente a pararse detrás de la puerta y agudizó sus oídos, se escuchaba la suave melodía de antes, nada fuera de lo común, pero sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando escuchó ese sonido otra vez.

_*sniff* _

Frunció en ceño al darse cuenta que Hinata estaba llorando y utilizaba la música para tapar sus sollozos. Era la primera vez que pasaba… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez era la primera vez que se daba cuenta.

Se quedó parado detrás de esa puerta varios minutos, escuchando la música y los apenas audibles sollozos de su prima mientras pensaba qué hacer. ¿Debería entrar y averiguar qué le pasaba o pretender que no había escuchado nada? _'¿Qué querría Hinata-sama?'_.

Finalmente decidió: se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la habitación. Realmente creía que era la mejor decisión, él no sabía tratar con mujeres llorando y sus palabras solían ser más brutales que reconfortantes. Además, Hinata no quería que nadie la escuchara en primer lugar, por eso la música, y él le ahorraría el mal trago de saber que no le había funcionado.

Saliendo de la casa principal se cruzó con su prima menor, Hanabi, saludándola cortésmente pasó a su lado sin contarle lo sucedido o el estado de su hermana mayor, eso sólo la pondría triste a ella también y el genio Hyuuga no podía permitir ver a sus dos primas en ese estado.

**~X~**

Neji caminaba por las calles de la Hoja pensando en el día anterior y la tristeza de Hinata. Sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que le había ocurrido, además siempre existía la posibilidad de que él tuviese que romper algunos huesos a quién hubiese lastimado a la joven heredera.

"¡Neji!" gritó una voz femenina a su espalda y el Hyuuga se dio la vuelta para saludarla. No necesitaba verla para saber quién era, conocía esa voz demasiado bien.

"¿Cómo estás, TenTen?" preguntó con su típica expresión estoica.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Te estaba buscando. ¿Quieres ir a 'Ichiraku'? Gai-sensei, Lee y el equipo Kakashi están allí esperando por nosotros."

El joven castaño asintió y junto a su compañera se dirigieron al conocido negocio de ramen. Sólo tardaron 5 minutos en llegar al stand donde, efectivamente, el resto del equipo Gai y el equipo Kakashi estaban esperando. Aunque Naruto no parecía esperar, él ya estaba comiendo su tercer tazón de ramen.

"Lamento que el idiota de Naruto haya comenzado sin ustedes." se disculpó Sakura enviándole a su rubio amigo una mirada asesina, cosa que el jinchuuriki no notó en lo más mínimo, estaba demasiado ocupado en comer y respirar a la vez.

"No hay problema. ¡Ahora sí, a comer!" exclamó TenTen tomando asiento junto a Lee y Gai. "Oh, Neji, ya no hay lugar aquí. Tal vez si-''

"No te molestes, TenTen. Hay un lugar aquí." dijo el castaño de pelo largo sentándose junto a Sai al final de la fila, contento de estar alejado de los hombres de su equipo. Probablemente dentro de poco ellos-

"¡Mi buen rival, Kakashi! Te reto a un concurso de comer ramen. ¡Sólo el más juvenil, con un estómago de acero y una determinación ardiente como el fuego podrá vencer!"

"Gai, no creo que este sea el momen-"

"¡Acepte, Kakashi-sensei! La poderosa bestia verde contra el ninja copia de más de mil jutsus se enfrentan en una batalla que marcará-"

Muy bien, Neji estaba _definitivamente_ contento de estar lejos de esos dos. Dirigiendo su vista al tazón caliente frente a él, separó sus palillos y luego de un 'itadakimasu', comenzó a comer.

Una hora más tarde, cuando la comida y la charla se hubiesen acabado, los dos equipos salieron del lugar y se despidieron, yendo cada uno por su camino.

"Neji-san." dijo Sai caminando junto al Hyuuga.

"Hn."

"¿Podrías agradecerle a Hinata-san por mí? Debo admitir que su muestra de emociones de ayer fue mejor que cualquier libro. Realmente aprendí mucho de ella." dijo el morocho sonriendo.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Sai?" preguntó el castaño.

"Oh, es que pude ver en ella tantos estados. Un minuto estaba feliz, al otro avergonzada, luego decidida, sorprendida, triste… Hasta pude ver cómo fingía sonrisas. Debo admitir que a ella le sale mucho mejor que a mí, Naruto ni se dio cuenta."

"¿Pero qué-?" intentó preguntar Neji confundido cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

"Tch. Por lo que pude notar, Hinata ayer invitó al dobe a comer a 'Ichiraku' y él aceptó. Yo estaba con Sai cuando ellos entraron y ordenaron su comida, pero no nos vieron. Hinata estaba por decirle _algo importante_ cuando el idiota la interrumpió para pedirle consejos sobre cómo conquistar a Sakura… Imagínate el resto." dijo Sasuke indiferente al otro lado del Hyuuga.

"Así que era eso… Debería golpear a Naruto por herir a Hinata-sama."

"Neji-san, ¿crees que si le pidiese a 'manzanita' que me enseñe sobre emociones, ella aceptaría?"

El genio giró su cabeza en dirección al pálido ninja a su derecha con una ceja levantada. "¿'Manzanita'?" preguntó y luego escuchó un resoplido divertido provenir de su izquierda.

"Hai, ese es mi apodo para ella."

"¿Por qué llamas a Hinata-sama así?" preguntó Neji arrepintiéndose al instante. Cuando se trataba de Sai era mejor no saber.

"Porque cuando sus mejillas toman ese color rojo me recuerda a una manzana…"

Bueno, no era para tanto al final.

"… Y porque luce deliciosa." finalizó el ex–'raíz' con una sonrisa sincera.

Sasuke sintió el aura asesina emanar del Bouke y se apresuró para aparecer al lado de su compañero.

"Bueno, Hyuuga. Nosotros nos vamos por aquel lado."

"Ja ne." Saludó el artista divertido y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejando a un enfadado Neji con una vena enorme en su frente, maldiciendo a Sai y prometiéndole mucho dolor si intentaba manchar la inocencia de su prima.

**~X~**

"Ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez, Hinata-sama."

"Muchas g-gracias, Nii-san." Contestó la ruborizada peliazul con una sonrisa gentil en sus labios.

La sesión de entrenamiento con su prima lo había dejado cansado pero no tanto como para no poder seguir. Ambos se cuidaron de no desgastar demasiado sus cuerpos y chakra, pues todavía tenían que entrenar con sus respectivos equipos.

"Pero todavía tiene que trabajar su resistencia y, sobre todo, la intención."

"¿I-Intención?"

"Hai, muchas veces le he dicho que ataque como si quisiera matarme." contestó el estoico Hyuuga sentándose en el piso de madera que bordeaba la mansión del Souke.

"¿M-Matarte? ¡Neji-nii, yo n-no quiero lastimarte!" exclamó Hinata horrorizada con sólo la idea de herir a su preciado primo.

"Debe explotar su potencial, sólo así logrará conseguir mejores resultados."

"Um… E-Está bien, pero s-sólo si tú también lo ha-haces."

El castaño sonrió de lado. Ella se había dado cuenta que él también evitaba lastimarla. "Como usted diga, Hinata-sama."

La peliazul sonrió y tomó asiento junto a Neji. Ninguno de los dos habló por los siguientes 20 minutos, sólo disfrutaron del cómodo silencio en el que se encontraban sumergidos.

Ruidos de pasos ligeros a sus espaldas causaron que ambos volteen sus cabezas para ver quién se acercaba. Una melena castaña, piel blanca, ojos lavanda y una sonrisa orgullosa aparecieron ante sus ojos. Al igual que una bandeja de madera con dos tazas de té.

"Hanabi-Imouto-chan." saludó la hermana mayor con una dulce sonrisa.

"Hanabi-sama." dijo el Bouke saludando con la cabeza.

"Si, si. Hola, hola. Les traje algo de té porque ustedes, par de idiotas, no se prepararon nada después de entrenar." dijo la pequeña Hyuuga dejando la bandeja entre su hermana y su primo. "Tch… ¿Qué harían sin mi?…"

"Seguiríamos disfrutando la tranquilidad."

"¡Nii-san!"

Neji sonrió levemente al ver la cara de espanto de Hinata, todavía no podía acostumbrarse a la relación amor-odio de los castaños y siempre que ocurría una situación similar terminaba escandalizada por las coloridas palabras de su hermanita y la honestidad brutal de su primo.

"No te preocupes, Hinata-nee, es sólo el palo en su trase-"

"¡Hanabi!" exclamó la peliazul con el ceño fruncido, reprendiendo a la menor por su elección de palabras. Luego de un suspiro agregó: "Ustedes siempre t-terminan igual."

Neji y Hanabi se miraron, uno inexpresivo pero divertido por dentro y la otra con una gran sonrisa burlona. Ambos disfrutaban molestarse el uno al otro, pero la mayor satisfacción la tenían al ver a Hinata en ese estado. Ella era demasiado fácil de espantar.

"Como sea." dijo la castaña. "El Inuzuka y TenTen-san están esperando en la entrada."

"¡Oh! E-Entonces deberíamos irnos."

"No, no, no." negó Hanabi con la cabeza. "Yo les preparé el té, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es tomarlo, ¿no creen?"

Hinata y Neji se miraron y suspiraron derrotados. Tomando cada uno su taza comenzaron a beber el líquido lo más rápido pero elegantemente posible. Después de todo eran Hyuugas y debían cuidar su imagen.

Una vez terminado el té agradecieron a la pequeña Hanabi, que aún seguía con esa sonrisa burlona en su cara, y se marcharon del complejo, cada uno por su lado.

"Un día deberíamos invitar al equipo Kurenai a entrenar con nosotros, ¿no crees, Neji?" comentó la kunoichi de descendencia china.

"No es mala idea."

Caminaron por unos minutos más, charlando amenamente cuando un grito de juventud llegó a sus oídos. No tardaron mucho en sentir la presencia de su compañero a su lado.

"¡Neji! ¡TenTen! ¿Cómo se encuentran en este radiante día? ¿Listos para que la indomable llama de la juventud arda durante nuestro entrenamiento?" preguntó el ninja del spandex verde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Kami, Lee! Ni siquiera sé que es lo que estás-" la castaña de rodetes se paró en seco, mirando un afiche en la pared al costado del hiperactivo morocho.

"¿TenTen?" preguntó Lee extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañera.

Neji y Rock Lee giraron sus cabezas observando el pedazo de cartulina que había llamado tanto la atención de su amiga.

"¿Un baile?" preguntó el Hyuuga sorprendido.

"Ooh, no es cualquier baile, ¡es el del día veintitrés!" contestó la castaña con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tiene eso de importante?" cuestionó el morocho.

"¿Nunca escucharon 'la leyenda del beso del Shodaime'?"

"No." Respondieron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

"Supongo que se los contaré." dijo TenTen con sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez. "Cuenta la leyenda que el Shodaime, Senju Hashirama, y la esposa que habían elegido para él, no se llevaban del todo bien. La gente solía hablar de lo imposible que sería para ellos enamorarse el uno del otro y de lo desgraciados que serían en su matrimonio. Pero entonces, en el primer baile celebrado en la torre del Hokage un día veintitrés, sucedió lo imposible: se besaron."

El Hyuuga rodó los ojos por lo que presentía iba a decir luego su compañera, mientras Lee miraba con ojos brillantes de emoción a la castaña.

"Muchos no creían que fuese verdadero, decían que era una pantalla para ocultar su desamor. Pero el tiempo probó lo contrario ya que luego de ese primer beso, vivieron felices y enamorados por el resto de sus vidas."

"Esa fue una bellísima historia, TenTen. El beso germinó la semilla del amor y una hermosa flor se abrió ante ellos." dijo Rock Lee con lágrimas en forma de cascadas descendiendo por su rostro.

"Tch. Eres horrible contando historias, TenTen, y tú eres demasiado exagerado."

"En fin, ¡todavía no terminé!" exclamó la kunoichi sintiéndose algo ofendida por el comentario de Neji. "En sí, lo que 'la leyenda del beso del Shodaime' dice es que: si besas a alguien a las 12 de la noche – la hora en que ellos se besaron – en un baile en la torre del Hokage, un día veintitrés, no importa quienes sean las personas, terminaran enamorándose y vivirán juntos para siempre."

"Tal vez deba invitar a Sakura-san al baile, así por fin se enamorará de mí. ¡Yosh!" gritó Lee tirando su puño al aire.

"No puedo creer que creas en esa tonta leyenda. Probablemente sea el invento de alguna adolescente imaginativa." dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos. Al no escuchar a su compañera responder o agregar algo, alzó una ceja. "¿No me digas que tú también crees en esas cosas, TenTen?"

"Un… No, no… ¡Claro que no! Pero si me parece una bonita leyenda." contestó la castaña un tanto ruborizada.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el joven Hyuuga comenzó a saltar de rama en rama seguido de sus dos camaradas. Estaban a minutos de llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde seguramente debería escuchar la historia otra vez, cuando Lee se la relate a Gai-sensei y ambos lloren ríos por la 'belleza' de la misma.

**~X~**

Hyuuga Neji caminaba por las calles de tierra estirando sus brazos y gruñendo por lo bajo cada vez que los músculos causaban dolor, sin darse cuenta del pequeño show que creaba para el sexo femenino y, ¿por qué no?, el masculino también.

Su compañero de equipo, Rock Lee, caminaba a su lado hablando sin parar del entrenamiento que acababan de finalizar y prometiendo que la próxima vez el trabajo duro vencería a la genialidad. Por supuesto, Neji ignoraba al morocho mientras éste seguía su monólogo, concentrado en frotar los músculos de su cuello en un intento de disminuir el cansancio en ellos.

Justo antes de llegar al punto de separación, donde cada uno seguiría su propio camino, una mancha lila y azul pasó corriendo delante de ellos, sin prestarles atención alguna. Ambos muchacho miraron a la joven alejarse a toda prisa por la solitaria calle, levantando un poco de tierra en el camino.

"Neji… ¿Acaso no era esa Hinata-san?"

El castaño de pelo largo frunció el ceño y asintió levemente. Su prima parecía alterada, triste tal vez. ¿Sería otra vez Naruto el culpable de su amargura? Sólo había una manera de comprobarlo.

"Lee, nos vemos luego." Dijo el Hyuuga mirando el cielo: estaba anocheciendo y a juzgar por el viento que mecía las ramas de los árboles y las nubes en el horizonte, la lluvia se avecinaba.

"Hai. Neji, averigua que le sucede a Hinata-san. ¡La preciosa lila de Konoha no debe marchitarse!"

"Tch. Sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer… Ja ne." Se despidió el joven genio comenzando a caminar con prisa por la calle que su prima había tomado, un atajo que la gente no solía usar que llevaba al complejo Hyuuga. Por eso mismo es que el camino parecía tan abandonado. Hinata no debería ir por allí, era peligroso y aunque ella pudiese defenderse sola, había demasiados pervertidos dando vuelta como para confiarse.

Con eso en mente, Neji apresuró aún más el paso, sin notar que había empezado a correr. Minutos más tarde llegó a la mansión del Souke. Entrando en ella, se dirigió directamente al cuarto de su prima, encontrándose al joven ex-cuidador en el camino.

"Neji-san, que gusto verlo. ¿Necesitaba algo?"

"Sólo venía a ver cómo se encuentra Hinata-sama, Kõ-san."

"Ah, la señorita Hinata está en su cuarto escuchando música, acabo de pasar por allí. No creo que sea necesario interrumpirla."

'_Otra vez música…'_ "Por las dudas me gustaría asegurarme. Espero no sea una molestia."

"No, no. Claro que no, seguramente la señorita se alegre de verlo." Dijo Kõ con una sonrisa amable. "Pase, por favor, Neji-san." Agregó con una leve inclinación de cabeza en forma de saludo, la cual el Hyuuga de pelo largo devolvió.

Instantes luego, se encontró en una situación familiar. Casi podía utilizara la palabra _**déjà vu**_: Neji estaba parado detrás de la puerta de shoji que daba al cuarto de su prima, dentro de éste se podía escuchar música y entre verso y verso, el sollozo de Hinata. Incluso la canción era la misma, recordaba esa estrofa: _She's in a town that holds a lonely road,  
and the night is falling.  
There's a road that follows to a home,  
and the sky is heavy.  
In the home she's in a lonely room,  
with music playing.  
Can she hear my heart coming through  
on the door between?_ La única diferencia era que el llanto de la peliazul era mayor y sus sollozos más sonoros. El corazón del Hyuuga se encogió al escuchar la profunda angustia de su prima. ¿Qué le había pasado para estar en ese estado? Cerró sus puños con fuerza, ya había escuchado suficiente. Ésta vez entraría a la habitación sin importar que Hinata se avergüence por haber sido descubierta. Abrió su boca para hablar pero la voz de la joven heredera lo venció. "Soy t-tan… E-Estúpida." Neji agudizó su oído para escuchar mejor la suave voz. "Él n-nunca me v-v-va a querer… ¿P-Por qué pensé q-que sí?" murmuró Hinata y luego rompió a llorar otra vez. Una expresión de tristeza se posó en la cara de Neji. _'Así que Naruto otra vez…'_ Le parecía increíble cómo el rubio era el poseedor de las alegrías y tristezas de la Hyuuga. Él era el causante de ambos estados y ni siquiera era conciente de ello. Suspirando decidió que era el momento adecuado. "Hinata-sama." dijo sin esperar respuesta. "Voy a pasar." La peliazul no tuvo tiempo de secar su cara y disimular su llanto, cuando su primo entró a la habitación y tomó asiento junto a ella en el tatami. La kunoichi giró su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto en un último intento de ocultar su angustia. Algo inútil de hacer ya que los sollozos lograban escapar de su boca de vez en cuando. "Hinata-sama, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?" preguntó el castaño mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza de la Souke. "Um… N-Nada, Nii-san… Estoy b-bien…" "Miente." Afirmó Neji causando que Hinata se tense al oírlo. "Sé que algo a ocurrido y sé que tiene que ver con Naruto. Puede confiar en mí, quiero ayudarla." Hinata al escucharlo comenzó a llorar otra vez pero más suavemente. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, la peliazul pensando si debería contarle y el castaño esperando pacientemente que su prima relate lo sucedido. Finalmente ella decidió hablar. "L-Luego de que Kiba-kun p-pasara a buscarme, dijo que hoy e-entrenaríamos con el equipo Kakashi. Cuando llegamos e-ellos ya estaban a-allí, incluso S-Sai-san…" Neji entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar el nombre del pálido artista. Por algún motivo no le caía del todo bien. "A-Apenas nos vieron, Naruto-kun s-se acercó corriendo a nosotros y me a-abrazó, _*sniff*_ a Kiba-kun y a mí n-nos pareció extraño p-pero no dijimos nada. Luego, d-durante el resto del e-entrenamiento, Na-Naruto-kun se mostró cariñoso c-conmigo y yo… _*sniff*_ Y y-yo pensé… Q-Que tal vez… _*sniff*_." La Hyuuga no terminó la frase pero no era necesario, Neji había entendido claramente lo que intentaba decir: ella se había ilusionado, había pensado que las repentinas atenciones del Uzumaki significaban algo más… _Él_ la había ilusionado, otra vez. "P-Pero _*sniff* _al terminar el e-entrenamiento, pasó su br-brazo por mis hombros y m-me dijo 'gracias'. Y-Yo no entendí en ese m-momento pero él luego m-me explicó: había sido todo un p-plan para poner celosa a Sakura-san _*sniff*_. Naruto-kun me a-agradeció haberlo ayudado… _*sniff*_ ¿Por qué soy t-tan estúpida? Debí s-suponer que era m-mentira. _*sniff* _Debí haberme d-dado cuenta que c-cada vez que me abrazaba, p-pinchaba mis mejillas o posaba sus m-manos en mis hombros, _*sniff*_ miraba a S-Sakura-san y no a mí… _*sniff*_" El joven genio miraba a su prima con tristeza y enojo. Tristeza porque entendía su dolor y enojo por lo idiota que era Naruto. ¿Cómo era posible que no se dé cuenta de lo que hacía? ¿Cómo podía no saber que de a poco rompía el corazón de su querida prima? Neji suspiró al ver que Hinata contenía su llanto. Sabía que no quería parecer débil frente a él, pero él estaba ahí como su familia – aunque no lo demostrase del todo – y no como su protector o miembro del Bouke. "Recuerde, Hinata-sama, que dije que quería ayudarla. Así que siéntase libre de usar cualquiera de mis dos hombros." La joven heredera giró su cabeza lentamente, mirando a su primo a los ojos. Él pudo ver finalmente la tristeza en ellos y lo hinchados que estaban. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con más fuerza cuando Hinata dejó de contenerse. "¡Nii-san!" exclamó la peliazul y en un rápido movimiento se aferró a la remera de su primo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el hombro derecho. La vestimenta Hyuuga no tardó mucho en empaparse con el desconsolado llanto de la Souke, mientras Neji pasaba sus brazos alrededor de ella para consolarla de alguna manera. Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por minutos, esperando que el llanto cese. Una vez lo hizo, ninguno quiso a romper el silencio, provocando que él único sonido audible fuese el sonido de su respiración. Neji miró la cabeza de su prima y sonrió tristemente. No importaba cuántas lágrimas derramase, ni cuántos ríos pudiese llenar con ellas, Hinata no dejaría de amar a Naruto tan fácilmente… Pero tal vez él podría ayudarla a comenzar o cerrar esta historia. Si salía bien, él estaría feliz por ella; si salía mal, el estaría ahí para apoyarla. Le daría una última esperanza, arriesgándose a que ella salga lastimada otra vez. Era necesario. "Hinata-sama, usted no es estúpida. Él lo es por no darse cuenta de cuánto la lastima." dijo el castaño, pero su prima no respondió. "Dígame, ¿usted sabe del baile que se celebrará este fin de semana en la torre del Hokage?" Hinata asintió sin apartar su rostro del hombro masculino. "¿Usted…?" Neji rodó los ojos por lo que estaba por hacer, pero se recordó que era necesario. "¿Conoce 'la leyenda del beso del Shodaime'?" Hinata se apartó de él lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos. El joven Hyuuga pudo ver la sorpresa y la curiosidad en ellos. "Hai…" contestó la kunoichi aún con sus ojos lavanda clavados en los de su primo. "Neji-nii, ¿c-crees que f-funciona?" '_No'_"No lo sé… Habrá que averiguarlo." mintió el castaño. La esperanza en los ojos de su prima comenzaba a aparecer, al igual que una pequeña sonrisa. "G-Gracias, Nii-san." dijo la peliazul abrazándolo, acción que el estoico Hyuuga imitó.

Luego de unos minutos más charlando de otras cosas, Neji decidió que era hora de retirarse. Saludando con una leve reverencia salió del cuarto, contento de haber sido de ayuda para su prima.

Sólo bastaba esperar al sábado veintitrés, el día en que Hinata tenía pensado confesarse y, probablemente, besar al rubio Uzumaki – idea que no le agradaba demasiado, pero también era necesario -.

¿Cómo resultaría? Neji no sabía, pero sea cuál sea el resultado, él estaría ahí para ella.

**~X~**

Entraron a la torre y miraron hacia todos lados, sorprendidos de lo diferente que lucía: las paredes normalmente simples, estaban decoradas con globos de colores y papeles brillantes en forma de soles, lunas, estrellas y, por supuesto, el símbolo de la Hoja; en el centro del gran cuarto había una bola de discoteca que reflejaba las luces en cada esquina del lugar. Al parecer Tsunade no había escatimado en gastos; la mesa de snacks y bebidas estaban al otro lado del gran salón, donde ya podían visualizar a algunos de sus compañeros tomando ponche y comiendo papitas.

Los Hyuuga se acercaron a sus camaradas, quienes al verlos los saludaron con una sonrisa.

"¡Oi, Hinata, te ves genial!" exclamó Kiba sonriendo.

"G-Gracias, Kiba-kun." respondió la peliazul, que traía un vestido verde agua que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y, en la parte superior, un saquito negro con azul cubriéndola.

Neji observó a su prima conversar con el Inuzuka hasta que el equipo Kakashi arribó al lugar. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la Hyuuga y vio que ella también había visto a los recién llegados.

"Hey, Hinata, ¿qué fue todo eso en el campo de entrenamiento el otro día? ¿Le dijiste a Naruto finalmente?" preguntó Kiba completamente ignorante de lo que había sucedido realmente.

Hinata se tensó al recordar lo que había ocurrido, lo cual Neji notó.

"Kiba, ven. Acompáñame a buscar a Lee y TenTen." intervino el Hyuuga salvando a su prima.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Shikamaru o Chouji?"

"Chouji está ocupado" _'comiendo'_ omitió el Bouke. "y Shikamaru es muy vago como para moverse de esa pared."

"Tch. Está bien, vamos." accedió derrotado el Inuzuka, alejándose de la mesa junto al castaño de pelo largo.

Varias horas pasaron desde que el baile había comenzado y el genio Hyuuga había pasado la mayoría de ese tiempo rastreando a su prima entre la multitud que bailaba y los que estaban a un costado. La había encontrado varias veces intentando acercarse al equipo del rubio Uzumaki, pero por una razón u otra siempre fallaba en hablar con él.

Probablemente la vez que estuvo más cerca de su objetivo fue la vez que le causó más disgusto a Neji. No, no había hablado con Naruto ya que el jinchuuriki segundos antes había sacado a bailar a su rosada compañera, pero sí había entablado conversación con alguien:

_Hinata tomó coraje y juntó el valor necesario, nuevamente, para hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con Naruto sí o sí, era su última oportunidad._

_Se acercó al equipo del rubio rápidamente para que su determinación no se disipe como le había pasado en el intento anterior. Llegó hasta ellos y cerró sus ojos tomando aire, luego se decidió a hablar._

"_Na-Naruto-kun" dijo pero nadie respondió. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con un par de orbes negras mirándola fijamente._

" '_Dickless' se acaba de ir con Sakura-san." dijo el morocho señalando con su cabeza hacia el lugar por el cual de habían ido._

_La joven Hyuuga dirigió su mirada hacia donde el pálido shinobi estaba señalando y pudo ver a un muy entusiasmado Naruto arrastrando a una molesta Sakura hacia la pista de baile._

"_Oh…" dijo la peliazul decepcionada volviendo si mirada al muchacho frente a ella._

"_¿Para que lo necesitabas?"_

"_A-Anou… Um… N-No, para nada… No e-era nada." contestó algo nerviosa._

_Sai la observó con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y luego pasó su mirada de arriba abajo, sin disimulo, por el cuerpo de la Hyuuga causando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la kunoichi._

"_Te ves muy linda, Hinata-san." dijo el joven artista aún sonriendo._

"_Am, um… G-Gracias, Sai-san." contestó ruborizada la peliazul._

"_Leí en un libro que cuando alguien cumplimenta la vestimenta de una persona en una fiesta, esa persona también cumplimenta la vestimenta de la otra persona." _

"_¡Oh! Lo s-siento… Tú también t-te ves bien, Sai-san." dijo Hinata observando el típico atuendo shinobi del ex-'raíz', clavando su mirada en el pálido pero firme abdomen que él dejaba a la vista. Sonrojándose aún más subió la mirada a los ojos negros que la miraban aparentemente divertidos. "Um… ¿Me dijiste que me veía l-linda para que c-cumplimente tu atuendo?" preguntó la heredera Hyuuga golpeandose mentalmente. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?_

_Sai cambió su expresión sonriente por una de reflexión, al parecer intentaba encontrar la respuesta._

"_No, no lo creo. Supongo que es lo que pienso."_

_Una sonrisa tímida se posó en los labios de la kunoichi, sonrisa que fue devuelta por Sai. _

"_También pienso que tu tartamudeo es tierno." agregó haciendo ruborizar nuevamente a la peliazul._

_Pero Neji ya había visto y oído suficiente. "Maldito Sai" murmuró acercándose a su prima. Una vez junto a ella dijo "Hinata-sama, necesito hablar con usted." miró al morocho y agregó "En privado."_

"_E-Está bien, Nii-san… Ja ne, S-Sai-san."_

"_Ja ne, 'manzanita'."_

_Neji le envió una de sus peores miradas al joven artista y se llevó a una curiosa Hinata de allí. Debía recordarse no dejar a su prima cerca del pálido ninja nunca más._

Gruño por lo bajo al recordar la escena y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo: buscar a su prima una vez más.

Preguntó a varios shinobis si la habían visto pero todos negaron haberlo hecho. Cansado de la infructuosa tarea, activó su Kekkei Genkai y recorrió el lugar con sus ojos. Ahí estaba, con Naruto. _'Al fin.'_ pensó el joven genio y desactivando su Byakugan se acercó sigilosamente al par, intentando pasar inadvertido. Una vez en el rango de audición, se dedicó a escuchar.

"Um… Si, claro." dijo Naruto en respuesta a una pregunta que Hinata había hecho.

"E-Entonces nos encontramos en c-cinco minutos allí." dijo la peliazul señalando una de las esquinas de la pista de baile.

"Como digas, pero no entiendo, Hinata-chan. ¿Por qué quieres bailar en cinco minutos y no ahora?"

"Em…" comenzó la Hyuuga chocando sus dedos índices. "E-Es sólo que… Um… A-Ahora no puedo, tengo q-que pasar al baño…" mintió tratando de sonar convincente.

Neji soltó una pequeña risa. ¿Así que la inocente heredera tenía todo planeado, eh? Miró el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes del salón y vio que eran las 11:50 p.m. Si todo salía como ella planeaba, Naruto llegaría al lugar de encuentro a las 11:55 y ella tendría 5 minutos para confesarse, y a las 12… Esa parte seguía sin agradarle pero tenía que aceptarlo, después de todo, la leyenda se trata del beso.

Observó a su prima irse en dirección a los baños, probablemente para lavarse la cara y calmarse un poco. Él se quedó en el lugar, esperando la hora acordada y 4 minutos después, su prima regresó.

11:55 y la cara de Hinata evidenciaba esperanza y ansiedad.

11:57 Y Hinata aún tenía la misma expresión.

11:59 y la joven heredera se mostraba triste y decepcionada.

12:00 y el ruido de unas campanas se escucharon en la gran habitación. Neji vio los ojos de su prima llenarse de lágrimas y apretando sus puños se fue en busca del Uzumaki que había decidido plantar a Hinata.

Byakugan activado nuevamente, frenó al instante al encontrarlo: ahí estaba, en el medio de la pista, a punto de besarse con Haruno Sakura. Enojado se acercó a la pareja y separando a Naruto de la pelirosa antes de que pudiera besarla, tomó al rubio de la campera, acercándoselo a sí mismo y mirando directamente a los ojos azules con los suyos entrecerrados de ira.

"Na-ru-to." gruñó con su voz llena de enojo. "eres un ¡IDIOTA!"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero qu-? ¡¿Neji?" dijo el jinchuuriki confundido.

El castaño dirigió su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba Hinata instantes atrás, pero no había señales de ella. Rastreó el lugar y nada, su prima se había desvanecido.

Soltando al aún confundido rubio y calmándose un poco, dijo "Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer." y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los baños, tal vez ella estaría allí. Maldijo por lo bajo y se dio vuelta al escuchar una voz monótona detrás de él.

"¿Buscabas a alguien, Hyuuga?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, Uchiha." gruñó molesto, pero no con el muchacho frente a él, sino consigo mismo por haber descuidado a su prima.

"Ah… ¿Y qué si te digo que tengo información?" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Escúpelo. Ahora."

El ex-vengador rió levemente, pero decidió hablar. "Se fue por allí." dijo señalando con su pulgar la salida más cercana. "Creo que vio al dobe con Sakura, tenía el Byakugan activado."

"Tch… Gracias."

"Y Sai fue tras ella."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?"

"Esperaba que Sai no se diese cuenta de sus propios motivos pero ¿tú también, Hyuuga? Que decepción…" dijo Sasuke fingiendo desilusión.

"¿Y quién hubiese dicho que el gran Uchiha Sasuke sentiría simpatía por la gentil heredera Hyuuga?" contraatacó Neji sonriendo orgullosamente.

"Tch. ¿Quién dijo que me simpatiza?" contestó el morocho con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos.

"Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero si no te simpatizase al menos un poco, jamás me hubieses ayudado."

"Tch. Como sea."

"Gracias, Uchiha."

"Hn. Mejor apúrate o Sai la alcanzará primero." dijo Sasuke volviendo a su sonrisa arrogante.

Neji entrecerró sus ojos y salió en busca de su prima. Sintió gotas caer sobre su cara al salir de la torre y mirando al cielo pudo ver la lluvia caer de las nubes grises. Al parecer las nubes que había visto en el horizonte unos días atrás ya estaban sobre Konoha.

Con su Byakugan aún activado escaneó la aldea, pero no podía encontrarla. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Podría encontrarla? Siguió buscando por largos minutos, corriendo por las calles y saltando por las ramas de los árboles. Pero nada, no había ni rastro.

Paró en una de las ramas, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento luego de tanto tiempo de estar corriendo. La lluvia no lo ayudaba en su búsqueda y estaba empezando a dudar si la encontraría.

De repente vio un kunai venir en su dirección y esquivándolo miró como se clavaba en la rama en la que él se encontraba segundos antes. Al parecer no estaba dirigida a él en primer lugar, sino al árbol.

Acercándose al kunai pudo ver un papel atado a él. Asegurándose que no fuese un papel explosivo, tomó el kunai y leyó la nota escrita con tinta negra.

'Lago Namikaze' era lo único que decía el papel, pero Neji no necesitaba más.

Corrió hacia la dirección señalada y minutos más tarde llegó a él. Escaneando el lugar pudo ver la figura de su prima, sentada contra un árbol, abrazando sus rodillas con la cara enterrada entre ellas.

El genio Hyuuga desactivó su Kekkei Genkai y se acercó lentamente a la peliazul.

"Hinata-sama." dijo intentando llamar la atención de la kunoichi, pero ella no se movió de su posición. Neji suspiró y se sentó junto a ella. "Lo siento mucho, Hinata-sama. Es mi culpa. No debí haberla incitado a hacer eso, o a creer en esa tonta leyenda."

"No es t-tu culpa, Nii-san… Lo hiciste p-para ayudarme y a-ahora creo que p-por fin podré aceptar que él no s-siente ni sentirá l-lo mismo que yo _*sniff*_." dijo Hinata levantando su cara, dejando ver sus ojos hinchados y dolidos, su nariz roja y las lágrimas que rápidamente se confundían con las gotas de lluvia. "Yo s-sólo… Yo sólo q-quería bailar con él… Q-Quería tener ese recuerdo, aún s-si me rechazaba podría ser f-feliz recordando e-ese momento… Pero, Naruto-kun… Él n-nunca llegó y… _*sniff* _Sakura-san… _*sniff*_" agregó volviendo a enterrar su cara entre sus rodillas. "¿P-Por qué tiene que d-doler tanto?"

Neji la observó por unos segundos y luego se paró, alejándose de ella. "No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer…" susurró para sí mismo y luego de un 'poof', volvió a hablar con un tono de voz muy diferente.

"¡Oi, Hinata-chan, baila conmigo, dattebayo!"

La peliazul levantó la cara rápidamente con sus ojos abiertos como platos. "¿N-Neji- niisan…? ¿Qué…?"

"No, no. No soy Neji, soy Naruto. ¿No lo ves, Hinata-chan?" dijo 'Naruto' con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

La joven Hyuuga rió al pensar que su primo, debajo de ese exterior, debía estar sonriendo de la misma manera e insultando por tener que actuar como el Uzumaki.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos lavandas, pero ésta vez de felicidad por saber que Neji la quería lo suficiente como para hacer algo que en cualquier otra circunstancia encontraría 'degradante', y lo hacía por ella.

Hinata se paró de su lugar en el césped y caminó acercándose a 'Naruto'.

"Lo s-siento, Naruto-kun…" dijo haciendo que la cara del 'rubio' cambie a una de sorpresa. "Pero c-creo que p-prefiero bailar con Nii-san." agregó con una sonrisa.

'Naruto' sonrió levemente, extendió su brazo derecho y un 'poof' luego, Neji tomó la mano izquierda de su prima. Ambos se ubicaron en posición de vals y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo 3x4 de una melodía imaginaria.

Así se mantuvieron durante varios minutos, pero sus movimientos eran más lentos de lo habitual. El joven Hyuuga al notarlo paró de bailar, su prima lo miró extrañada pero después se sorprendió al ver que Neji se quitaba su campera gris oscuro.

"No podemos bailar con las camperas mojadas, ralentizan nuestros movimientos."

"P-Pero tendremos frío sin ellas…"

"No se preocupe, Hinata-sama, mientras estemos bailando no tendremos frío." dijo el Hyuuga con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hinata asintió y se quitó su saquito, dejándolo en la rama de un árbol cercano, quedando solamente con el vestido verde agua y un strapless de red debajo.

Nuevamente se ubicaron en posición y el vals comenzó por segunda vez. Ambos pudieron notar la diferencia ya que la fluidez de los movimientos era mayor y los pasos más rápidos.

Un paso largo, dos cortos; un paso largo, dos cortos, vuelta. Neji pudo sentir el pelo de su prima chocando contra su cara al girar, mojando un poco más su rostro, y luego volver a caer con gracia sobre su espalda.

La lluvia golpeaba sus pieles, pero a ninguno parecía importarla. Disfrutaban del momento y de la magia que parecía haber en él. Soportando el frío con el calor que compartían.

Siguieron bailando por largos minutos, riendo cada vez que el barro les jugaba una mala pasada y disculpándose cuando pisaban el pié de su compañero sin querer.

Neji giró suavemente a su prima una vez más y dieron por finalizado el baile. Hinata abrazó al joven Hyuuga y abrió su boca para hablar.

"M-Muchas gracias por todo l-lo que has hecho Neji-nii… Estoy m-muy feliz de que seas m-mi Nii-san… Te q-quiero mucho…" dijo la peliazul abrazándolo más fuerte.

El castaño sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor de Hinata. "Yo también, Hinata-sama."

La kunoichi sonrió sabiendo que se refería a las dos cosas que ella había dicho.

Se mantuvieron así por unos segundos y luego se separaron, tomando sus abrigos del árbol donde los habían dejado.

"Hinata-sama, por favor adelántese. En un momento la alcanzo."

"Hai, Nii-san." respondió la Hyuuga sin preguntar y dándose media vuelta se marchó del lugar.

Neji esperó unos segundos y luego habló "Se que estás ahí, sal de una vez."

Sai apareció frente a él con su típica sonrisa, pero no era falsa. "Debo admitir que eso fue placentero de ver."

"No lo hice para ti."

"Ya lo sé."

"Como sea. Gracias por el mensaje."

"Hubiese enviado una de mis ratas de tinta pero la lluvia no me lo permite."

"Hn. No creo que haga falta que te diga que no debes contarle a nadie sobre esto."

"Claro que no lo haré, Neji-san. Pero espero no te moleste que los pinte."

"¿Hn?" cuestionó el castaño con extrañes.

"Verlos me inspiró a pintar algunos cuadros. Es lo primero que haré al volver a mi hogar."

"Supongo que está bien… Sai, ¿por qué seguiste a Hinata-sama?" preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta, la cual el pálido artista parecía no conocer aún.

"No lo sé…" contestó Sai pensativo. "¿Por qué ella estaba triste…?"

"¿Y por qué te importa?" volvió a preguntar el castaño. _'No puedo creer que lo esté ayudando. Tch… Pero se lo debo, sino jamás hubiese encontrado a Hinata'_.

"…"

"Piensa en ello."

"Hai. Trataré de averiguarlo en algún libro… O tal vez le pregunte a Kakashi-sempai o Yamato-taichou."

"Pregúntale al Uchiha, él estará feliz de ayudarte." dijo Neji riendo por dentro imaginándose a Sasuke ante tal situación.

"Hai."

"Ja ne, Sai."

"Ja ne, Neji-san."

Luego de saludarse, ambos shinobis partieron cada uno por su lado. En tan sólo minutos, el Hyuuga pudo alcanzar a su prima y juntos regresaron a la mansión del Souke, encontrándose a Kõ en la casa principal.

"¡Señorita Hinata, Neji-san! ¿Qué les ha ocurrido?" preguntó el ex-cuidador mirando el aspecto de los recién llegados.

Hinata y Neji se miraron de arriba abajo y sonrieron: estaban empapados y llenos de barro. Eran un desastre.

"Nada, Kõ, n-no te preocupes… S-Sólo bailamos."

"¿Uh?"

"Me r-retiro a mi habitación. Que t-tengan buenas n-noches, Neji-nii, Kõ."

El primero hizo una leve reverencia mientras el otro se despidió con palabras. Una vez la joven heredera desapareció de su vista, Neji se despidió de Kõ y se marchó a su casa, contento que al final, después de toda la tristeza y las lágrimas de su prima, las cosas no habían salido tan mal. Por supuesto le costaría olvidar a Naruto, pero lograría avanzar, y él tenía una leve impresión que un muy raro shinobi de tez extremadamente pálida la ayudaría en ello – muy a su pesar -… Y si no, él estaría nuevamente allí, para su prima, para su familia.

* * *

**~FiN~**

* * *

Yaay! El primer one-shot de 'NC!' está terminado.

Cómo me gustaría que en el manga/anime Hinata y Neji tuviesen una relación aún más unida!

Espero que les haya gustado y **por favor** no olviden dejar sus reviews, es la única manera de saber que les pareció mi fic.

Hasta la próxima entonces! Nos leemos!

~ Haushinka-chan.


End file.
